Taking Steps Backwards
by ArwenUndomiel
Summary: After an incident at the Ministry, Harry finds new direction when a job offer at Hogwarts comes his way.


_Disclaimer:__ I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, nor do I pretend to. All that credit lies with J.K Rowling. _

_AN: __Well I'm back again with yet another piece of Fan Fiction. This story is a post Hogwarts fic containing all the major characters from the books. I.e. Harry and Co. plus a few extra favourites. I hope that you enjoy. Thanks a lot and please don't forget to review on your way out._

_BTW:__ This is about the 4th or 5th story I am working on at the moment. Please do not be offended or put off by the long time between updates. Reviews do help to speed up the process because the story that has more interest is the one that I will put my extra time into above the others. _

_Rating: __ummm…its not raunchy enough for an R rating but to be safe its not really a PG-13 fic either. Oh well. I'm sure you understand. Its in between. __J_

_Shippers: __It's a Harry fic (be warned, I do torture him) but I'm not giving anything away there, Lupin/Tonks, Ron/Hermione, Cho/O.C _

_Summary: __he he, that would give too much away. Lol. You'll find out soon enough. _

_**"Knew the signs, **_

_**Wasn't right, **_

_**I was stupid for a while. **_

_**Swept away by you, **_

_**And now I feel like a fool. **_

_**So confused, **_

_**My hearts bruised, **_

_**Was I ever love by you? **_

****

_**Out of Reach, **_

_**So far, **_

_**I never had your heart. **_

_**Out of Reach, **_

_**Couldn't see, **_

_**We were never meant to be…"** – Out of Reach, Gabrielle. _

Taking Steps Backward By ArwenUndomiel 

_Chapter One – Welcome to the Real World Mr. Potter_

THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC 

"Tell me about your anger, Mr. Potter. Where does this anger come from and why?"

Harry surveyed the women in front of him. He couldn't believe that he had landed himself in counselling after a little incident where he had lost his temper and thrown a magic coffee machine in the ministry staffroom through the kitchen wall. It wasn't supposed to knock a fellow Auror out, or for that fact put him in St. Mungos. It had just been an impulse thing that had dire consequences and that was why he had landed him self in counselling upon the orders of his superior, Nymphadora Tonks.

"What do you mean where does my anger come from?" Harry asked indignantly, crossing his arms across his chest. "If you're referring the Marshall incident then all I have to say is that I was having a very bad day."

Mia Lucas, the Ministry therapist, smiled smartly. She removed her thin-framed glasses and brought them to a rest in her lap. "Mr. Potter," she said professionally, "if we all had bad days like yours the wizarding world would be chaos."

Harry frowned and had to stop himself from whipping his wand from his robe pocket and hexing the woman into oblivion. He narrowed his eyes at her and stood up. "So you're saying that you've never had a bad day before Ms. Lucas? I find that hard to believe."

Mia smiled thoughtfully. "Of course I've have bad days before Mr. Potter, but I can't say that I've ever thrown an muggle appliance through a kitchen wall."

Harry frowned angrily. He couldn't believe he was stuck in this position. "It was an accident," he replied shortly. "I apologised to Rick Marshall and the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts department. How much more do I have to do?"

Frowning sympathetically, Mia leant forward in her armchair. "Harry, we're not here to talk about the incident directly or get you to apologise to anyone else. You're superior," she briefly looked at the file. "Nymphadora Tonks referred you to therapy. The Ministry wants to help you out of this depressing state you're in. They tell me you're quite the Auror and can't afford to loose you permanently."

Harry turned to face Mia, his eyebrows raised. "I don't see how the Ministry think that can help me by subjecting me to therapy. I literally have a tonne of paperwork I could be doing. This is a complete waste of time."

Mia listened thoroughly, picked her jotter pad up off the table and poised her quill to take notes on Harry's attitude. "Go on…"

Frowning, Harry returned to his seat. "Why don't you just ask me the questions you're meant to so I can give you what you want and then be on my way?"

"You think that's why you're here? To answer my questions and give me the answers I want to hear?"

"No. I don't know how you want me to respond. Do you want me to dive into my childhood and tell you all the terrible things that have happened, relating them to my anger? Do you want me to tell you about my ex-wife and how she screwed me over? What are you looking for Ms. Lucas? Emotions? Reaction? What?"

Slightly surprised by Harry's forwardness Mia pulled the jotter pad into her chest. "Is your childhood a direct result of the anger you are feeling now?"

Harry drew in a deep breath. "No Ms. Lucas it isn't."

Mia smiled smartly. "Just as I thought. What provoked you to bring it up?"

Harry shrugged. "Isn't this the kind of stuff you are looking for?" he asked conceitedly. "You are a therapist after all."

Mic blinked patiently. "Now now, Mr Potter," she sighed. "That wasn't called for. I'm here to help you, I don't need your patronising tone."

Harry looked up surprised, not expecting Mia to bite back at his arrogance. He frowned, willing his anger to dissolve. "I'm sorry," he apologised quietly. "I don't understand why I'm here. My problems are personal and except for that minor incident with Rick Marshall, they haven't interfered with my work. I'm good at my job Ms. Lucas and I would like to keep that reputation up in this building," Harry finished, taking a deep breath and running a shaky hand through his hair.

Mia smiled warmly and replaced her glasses. "Okay, finally something to work with." She briefly scanned the briefing she had been given on Harry. "I notice there was actually one other occurrence between you and another Ministry worker. In fact," she said reading on. "It was your wife, Cho."

Harry bit his lip. "My ex-wife." He corrected.

"Yes," Mia replied. "Of course, your ex-wife. It says here that she no longer works at the Ministry. Could you tell me the reason for that?"

"She quit after receiving serious injuries on a raid," Harry replied blandly. "A raid I had co-ordinated."

"To what extend were Mrs. Potter's injuries?"

"Ms. Chang," he corrected, "sustained three cracked ribs, a fractured arm and a bruised ego. It became an ambush situation. The contact we though was on our side double crossed us and we ended up with half the team in St. Mungo's with injuries."

Mia smiled acutely. "A bruised ego?"

Harry grimaced. "I don't know if you've ever met my ex-wife Ms. Lucas but she is quite a piece of work."

"I see. Did the raid contribute to your marriage break down?"

Harry shook his head. "No we had separated by then. It did rule out any chance of reconciliation though, not that there was much hope for that anyway. Cho had been having an affair. She left me, claiming I had driven her to another man."

"I can't believe you made me sit through that!" Harry spat heatedly at Tonks as they walked down the crowed department floor. Beside him, Tonks frowned and concentrated on not knocking into any fellow Aurors.

"So you didn't enjoy it I take it?" she asked diplomatically, grabbing a file of paperwork from a passing Auror and flipping the cover open.

Harry frowned. _"_What ever gave you that idea?" he asked sarcastically, as they approached Tonks office.

Tonks smiled wryly, tilting a brow in amusement. "Can I have a word?" she asked gesturing towards her office door.

Harry nodded grimly and followed her in. He shut the door behind him as Tonks took a seat behind her desk. "Listen I'm sorry that you had to spend an hour and a half with Mia Lucas today – but Fudge gave me no other option." She breathed, throwing the file into an 'in' tray and running her hand through her long black ponytail. "_You _gave me no other option."

Harry nodded and sat down in a comfy armchair across from Tonks. "I know, but I'm a little old for lectures don't you think Tonks?"

Tonks raised a thin eyebrow. "I guess so. Although some times I must admit that Ashleigh acts more mature than you," she counted referring to her two year old daughter she shared with husband Remus Lupin.

Harry bowed his head defeated, which made Tonks smile somewhat. "Look Harry, I love you like my kid brother ok? And I'm doing this for as a family figure not as your boss. You needed that therapy session. It gave you a chance to get everything off your chest about Cho, the incident and just about everything else in your life. Besides," she said shrugging. "Remus and I are extremely worried about you. You're driving us both crazy."

Harry frowned. "I don't need protecting Tonks. I appreciate it," he added hastily, "but I don't need it. I really am doing fine. If its is affecting my work- then I'm sorry for that."

"I know," she replied sympathetically, "but if it continues you understand that I'll have to do something. You're like a bomb waiting to explode."

"Don't you mean that I already have?" he asked wryly.

Tonks smiled. "You could say that. You're lucky Rick Marshall didn't report you."

Harry nodded. "I know."

"You're also lucky that Fudge didn't fire you."

"I know Tonks," Harry replied desperately. He hung his head in his hands trying to gather himself.

Tonks pulled back deciding against continuing the lecture. Harry was right. He was old enough to look after himself and didn't need a lecture from his boss or his friend. She frowned thoughtfully. "I'm sorry," she said apologetically.

Harry nodded, his head still in his hands. "I know," he said quietly. He looked up, showing grave strain on his face. "You wanted to chat. What about?"

"A proposition."

Harry chewed his lip nervously. "Oh?"

Tonks smiled. "Don't look like I've just sentenced you to death," she added, opening the top draw of her desk and pulling out an envelope. "I received this a week ago." She slid it across the table. "I wanted to digest it myself before I let you have it."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I see." He got up to retrieve the envelope from the desk. He noticed the Hogwarts seal on the back and thumbed it lightly. "Its from Dumbledore?" He asked meeting Tonks' eye.

She nodded. "Yes."

Harry turned the envelope over in his hands. "Is this what I think it is?"

Tonks shrugged. "What do you think it is?"

"A job proposition. I read in the Daily Prophet that Hogwarts is still having immense trouble trying to get a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." He frowned slightly. "You're not trying to get rid of me are you?"

Tonks laughed sadly. "No. I'm not. It was Dumbledore's idea, like I said. You know what's its like. When he says jump every one asks how high."

Harry nodded slowly, still holding the unopened envelope tightly in his hand. "I'm not entirely sure I want to open this Tonks."

She sat forward in her chair. "Its up to you. You don't have to open it here and you don't have to take the job if you don't want to. I spoke to Dumbledore early this morning about the matter and he was quite enthusiastic to have you take the job. It has nothing to do with the 'incident'," she added hastily. "It's just good fortune that the job came up at the exactly the same time you're going on leave."

Harry frowned. "I'm going on leave?"

Tonks smiled warmly. "If you don't take the job, yes."

"I see. So I choose between a holiday and a new career choice. Gee, the Ministry sure knows how to make a man feel special."

"It won't be a permanent career change unless you want it to be. You're 25 years old Harry. You can afford to take this year off – go and work at Hogwarts for the year- and then walk back into your job and a promotion here when you return. I think it's an idea scenario." She smiled. "After all, how much trouble can you get in at Hogwarts?"

Harry grinned. "If the rest of my experiences at Hogwarts count then I'm in for quite a ride." He took another desolate look at the envelope and then stuffed it in the pocked of his coat. "I'll think about it. Do you need an answer immediately?"

"No. But the term does start in 2 weeks."

Harry nodded. "I'll have my answer on your desk tomorrow morning." He gave Tonks a thankful smile, rose from his chair and exited her office before she had a chance to reply.

HARRY'S APARTMENT, LONDON

Harry opened the door to his apartment with his wand and stepped into the complete darkness of the room. He flicked on the lights and closed the door behind him. Absentmindedly he made his way towards the kitchen with the bag of groceries he had picked up from the market on the way home. He quickly and quietly put everything away, did a quick clean of his apartment and then flopped down on the couch. The mail lay on the coffee table where he had left it the previous morning. Remembering Dumbledore's letter he dug into his pocket and pulled it out. Once again he flip it around through his fingers deciding if he wanted to open it. It had been so long since he had received an official Hogwarts letter that he was quite nervous about what to expect. Deciding to finally open it, Harry sat up and pulled the envelope open. A thin piece of folded parchment fell out. Harry picked it up and read through it.

It was exactly what he had been expecting. A job offer for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. Frowning, Harry threw it onto the coffee table with the rest of the day's mail. He couldn't handle trying to make the decision right now. Kicking his shoes off, he slumped back into the couch, stretching out and letting the exhaustion of the day flow over him. Within seconds, he was asleep.

There was heavy pounding on the door. It rattled through his sleep, jolting Harry awake. He blinked furiously trying to wake himself up properly. The pounding still rattled through the apartment. It took Harry moments to realise he had a visitor. He pulled himself off the couch and made his way to the door. He pulled it open to reveal Cho standing in the hallway. She smiled harshly, sending shivers down Harry spine.

"You took your time," she said, pushing past Harry and walking into his apartment.

Harry sighed and closed the door behind him. "Good evening Cho. What on Earth are you doing here?"

Cho grimaced. "To pick up the remainder of my stuff," she said obviously. "Merlin knows I wouldn't have come for any other reason."

"What makes you think I still have it? You're mother came to pick everything up a week ago."

Cho cocked her head at Harry. "Why are you making this so difficult Harry? Are you jealous that I got out of this ditch we seemed to be in?"

Harry frowned angrily. "That 'ditch' is my life. Your stuff is by the door Cho. Take it and leave." He turned his back to her, walking towards the kitchen for a glass of water. "By the way, you're the one that keeps coming back here. What are you jealous of?"

Cho scoffed. "Nothing I see here, don't you worry."

Harry smiled. "Tell me Cho were you always this vindictive or have you suddenly turned into such a conniving cow?"

Cho paused, sucking in a deep breath. An unreadable wave of emotion crossed her face. "Tell me how many popularity points did you loose at the Ministry after the Rick Marshall event? Bet you old Fudge and Tonks weren't too pleased." She cocked her head cynically. "I bet they saw right through you."

Harry frowned angrily. He pushed past Cho so that he could open the door. "Don't you have a cave you should be flying off to?" He asked crossly yanking the door open in such anger that it nearly few of the hinges.

Cho didn't move. "Only during the day time," she said smartly, adjusting her designer handbag that hung off her shoulder. She took a look around the room. "What happened to all the furniture?"

Harry shrugged. "I sold it."

"Why? Its not like you needed the money." She smiled. "Although I did get a fair bit of your assets in the settlement."

"Hence why I am living in a two bed roomed, poorly furnished apartment while you live in my house that cost a bloody fortune."

"You've got to pick you're battle better Harry. That's all I can say. Besides, we both know you have the cash to live in something a little more upmarket. Hell, there has to be some reason I married you." She smiled elegantly.

Chewing the inside of his lip, Harry leant back against the door. "I don't see why I should buy something else when I have a home. That you conveniently seem to be living in. Hermione's looking over the paperwork, I have full confidence that I'll get it back."

Cho grimaced. "How is Miss-hot-shot-lawyer?"

Harry closed is eyes in frustration. "I'm begging you to leave Cho. I have no idea how you thought that you could walk in here, insult me and my friends and expect to walk out on your own free will."

Finally giving in, Cho grabbed her boxes and left silently. As soon as she had stepped outside the door Harry slammed the door closed. _Get a hold of yourself Potter. _He urged himself. _Or this anger thing in going to swallow you up. _Slowly, Harry moved his gaze back to Dumbledore's letter sitting on the coffee table. _At least if you take the job you don't have a lot of packing to do, _he though miserably, looking around at his lack of furniture. Making up his mind then and there, Harry stalked into his office (the second bedroom of his small apartment) and grabbed a quill and piece of parchment. He hastily scribbled his reply to Dumbledore, sealed it in an envelope and sat down to wait for Hedwig's return.

AN: Well folks that chapter one. There are lots of things to come so if you do want to find out what they are please leave a review and I'll see what I can do. __


End file.
